


Betting Cocks

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Betting, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, M/M, Stripping, Switch!Balthazar, Switch!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Crowley doesn’t think that Balthazar can wear a cock ring for twenty-four hours. Balthazar begs to differ.





	Betting Cocks

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Cock Rings Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 2
> 
> Shout out to @gilded-lady for helping come up with the idea for this fic!!

“You can’t handle it!”

“Can too!” 

“Cannot!!”

“Can too!!” 

“You wouldn’t last  _ a minute. _ ” 

“I could last an entire day.” 

“Oh, you can’t, you wanker.” 

“Test me, then.” 

“Fine. You can’t last twenty-four hours.” 

“Yeah I can.” 

Balthazar and Crowley stared at each other, the innocent looking ring in Crowley’s hand the source of their argument. 

“You last twenty-four hours, I’m your bitch for a week,” Crowley said. “If you can’t, then you’re mine for a week.” 

“Fair,” Balthazar said. “If I can’t handle it, I’ll safe word.” 

“Good,” Crowley agreed. “Use of powers?” 

“Negative,” Balthazar shook his head. “Too easy to cheat that way. You can tease, but it can’t be through our natural powers or the witchy stuff.” 

“Good point,” Crowley nodded, slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to use his mother’s craft to tease Balthazar into asking for the cock ring to be removed. Oh well, there were other ways to tease his angelic boyfriend. “Do you agree to the terms?” 

“I do,” Balthazar replied. “Do you?” 

“I do,” Crowley said. “Your safeword?”

“Riveria,” Balthazar replied. He held his hand out to shake. 

Crowley took the hand and shook it, thereby sealing the deal. He smirked. “Strip for me, love,” he crooned. “Not allowed to magic this onto you, remember?” 

“Right you are,” Balthazar agreed, slowly shedding his blazer. Crowley let his eyes scan appreciatively over the grey V-neck his lover preferred to wear, the fabric straining somewhat against the seraph’s physique. “Too bad we agreed on that, right?” His blue-grey eyes twinkled with mischief and Crowley sighed, shaking his head in amused affection. 

“Just get naked,” Crowley said, waving his hand. 

“Oooh, impatient, are we?” Balthazar smirked. His stripping seemed to go slower, toying with the hem of his shirt almost cottequishly. “I really should hurry then, right?” 

The tease. 

“Get naked so I can put this on you,” Crowley purred, shaking the ring in his hand. “You’re stalling, love.” 

“No,” Balthazar protested. “I’m putting on a show for you.” 

Crowley chuckled and pulled up a chair. “Then give me a show, love.” 

 

It took an hour for Balthazar to strip completely and once he was finally naked, Crowley breathed a sigh of relief. He was  _ definitely  _ horny, and he beckoned Balthazar closer. 

Thankfully, Balthazar was mostly flaccid, so Crowley was able to put on the ring fairly easily. He set an alarm on his phone. “Time starts now, love,” he said. “Let’s see if you can last the twenty-four hours.” 

“I can,” Balthazar challenged, his eyes glittering. 

Crowley let his eyes travel over his lover’s cock, admiring the way the foreskin was pulled back ever so slightly to expose the flushed head, almost as if the cock ring that was now snug around the base had pulled it back. “We’ll see, angel.” 

 

The first few hours of wearing the cock ring, Balthazar decided, wasn’t too bad. It really just felt like he had wrapped a few silicone hairties around his cock (not that he knows what that feels like, Dad no), and it was no big deal. Not even Crowley teasing him really phased him. He could feel it, definitely. It wasn’t like he couldn’t tell it wasn’t there, because he could. It was just that he could ignore the cock ring, except for when Crowley palmed his crotch as the seraph washed the dishes, or when the demon would ask, “How’re you doing, lamby-toes?” Then he couldn’t ignore how it felt, restricting his cock from the idea of orgasm, from getting  _ too  _ hard. He’d always reply back with “Doing fine, love,” while mentally swearing at his lover. But he was determined to this. He could make it to the twenty four hour mark. He was going to prove Crowley wrong. He could wear a cock ring for twenty-four hours, and when he won (there was no question in Balthazar’s mind: he  _ was  _ going to win this bet), he was going to make  _ Crowley _ wear this damn thing for twenty-four hours. He’s certain his longer, thicker lover would absolutely  _ hate  _ it. 

By hour ten, Balthazar felt like he was sweating, and he slipped off his blazer to cool down. 

“Getting warm, love?” Crowley asked from the study, appearing with a glass of Craig in his hands. 

“Only because the King of Hell is in my house,” Balthazar laughed as he hung up the blazer. “And in my bed.” 

“Cute,” Crowley said, arching a knowing brow. “How’re you doing, by the way? I’d be driven crazy by it.” 

“It’s not so bad,” Balthazar said, adjusting himself slightly. “I think I can make it the next fourteen hours.” 

“Oh, can you?” Crowley asked mildly. “You seem uncomfortable. Might I make a suggestion?” 

“That’s Crowley-speak for ‘I’m going to tell you what I’m about to do’,” Balthazar laughed. “So what are you going to do, demon?” 

“How dare you disrespect your King?” Crowley murmured with no heat behind his words, moving into Balthazar’s space and running his fingers along the hem of his slacks. 

“I don’t serve you,” Balthazar chuckled lowly. “So what’s your idea, demon?” 

“Well, angel,” Crowley murmured. “I think your blade needs to be cleaned.” His gaze dropped to Balthazar’s crotch. 

Oh, Crowley was playing  _ dirty _ , but Balthazar wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. “Knock yourself out.” 

 

Balthazar wasn’t sure by hour twenty if he could make it another four hours. Since Crowley decided to warm his cock for two hours, Balthazar couldn’t deny the feeling of the ring pressing into his flesh, restricting things as he hardened. 

The worst of it was the fact that he could feel it. When he didn’t feel the cock ring, he was fine. Everything was good. 

But Crowley was good. He may not have been able to use his demonic influence or witchcraft to tease Balthazar, but it wasn’t that hard for Crowley to come up with new and inventive ways to try to make the angel beg for the ring to be removed. 

“You know, if you wanted to tie me up,” he drawled as he looked up at his lover, spread out on their dining room table in a spread eagle position in the angel warded cuffs. “You could just ask if you can.” 

“But where’s the fun in that?” Crowley asked with a smirk. He picked up a vibrator and clicked it on. 

Balthazar’s eyes widened and he looked down at his bound cock. 

“ _ Merde. _ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
